You Belong With Me
by Georgiiee'Leiigh'Styles'x
Summary: A short songfic, You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift.  Please read rate and review.x


**Okay, fist song fic, please read, rate and review :D**

**And also if any of you have any suggestions (if you like this) for my next song fic story that you would like, please tell me and will will TRY and make it as soon as possible :)x**

**Remember:**

**Song Name  
><strong>**Singer  
>The couple you want<br>And what you would like to happen :)x**

You belong with me

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend, She's upset  
>She's going off about something that you said<br>She doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
>I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like<br>And she'll never know your story like I do_

I watched through my large windows towards Jack as he paced back and forth talking to his girlfriend. I wish I could be that lucky, to be that girl he loved, but I'm not, I'm just his best friend. Only his best friend.

Donna Tobin. The name of Jack's lucky girl. But the thing is I don't think she's right for him. He's amazing and really good looking, whereas she's a slut. Simple as that, she is a slut. I just looked away and carried on studying. I then turned back to face him, and he put his phone away. He sat down on his bed and put his face in hands. I could tell just by looking at him he was annoyed. I scrambled around for a piece of paper and a marker pen. I found them, picked them up and started to write _'You okay?'_

I picked it up and turned it around to face him, I saw him read it. He then started to look for some paper and a pen. He then started to write, I giggled at the facial expression he was making. He was looking at his piece of paper, concentration written all over his face, he also had his tongue sticking out a little bit. He finally turned his piece of paper around and it read '_Yeah, just tired of drama' _he sighed as he looked at me. I started to write again. This time as I turned around the paper that said _'Sorry'_ with a sad face at the end, I just looked straight into his chocolate brown eyes, even from a distance I could still see the mix of annoyance and sadness in them. He just smiled at me, not losing the mix from his eyes. I turned away to start writing again. I slowly wrote _'I love you'_ I tempted on whether to show him the message or not, but I finally decided to show it, I looked up and he had closed the curtains, the smile on my face disappeared and I turned it around with an annoyed expression written all over my face. I took back the note and laid it on my bed.

_But she wears short skirts, I wear t-shirts  
>She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers<br>Dreaming bout the day when you wake up and find  
>That what you're lookin for has been here the whole time<em>

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_  
><em>Been here all along so why can't you see?<em>  
><em>You belong with me<em>  
><em>you belong with me<em>

The next morning I woke up from a beautiful dream about of course, the one, the only, Jack Anderson. I don't know why, but he has this effect on me, that I can't get out of. Anyway, I got up and got dressed in jeans and a plain t-shirt with a plaid jacket over the top and I also wore high tops. I then put my hair up in a scruffy bun. I know Donna wears short skirts, high heels, mini tops, and things like that, but I'm not going to change who I am for him. He will have to like me for who I am, and not who he wants me to be. Sure I love him and everything, but I'm not going to ever change.

Once I was ready I went down to have breakfast, after that I brushed my teeth, grabbed my bag and headed out to walk to school. As soon as I arrived I went straight to our group meeting spot. I wasn't the first to arrive, it was the person I did but didn't want to see at the moment. Jack. Typical, no one else was there yet. I walked straight over to Jack and said cheerfully "Hey Jack," I smiled at him with a warm smile. He didn't reply so I guessed he was lost in his own little thoughts again. "Jack?" I asked. He still didn't reply. "Jack!" I repeated this time with more of a yell.

He snapped out of his thoughts and finally turned to face me, "Hi Kim," He softly said to me, a pink blush forming on his cheeks, I then also felt my cheeks heat up a little, I turned around so he couldn't see the pinkness of my cheeks. But he just turned me back around with a puzzled expression written on his face.

"So, what's happening between you and Donna?" I asked gritting my teeth a little, only a little though, I didn't want him to think I was jealous. I mean come on, he used to tease me about fancying him when I really did, but just didn't have the guts to admit it.

"Oh nothing much," He sighed, but continued, "Just, you know I sort missed Donna's cheerleading performance because I had to study for the math's exam today." I nodded in understanding and then Milton, Eddie and Jerry finally arrived. I sighed with relief causing Jack to give me a confused look. I just shrugged and he thankfully let it go.

Once the bell went I sped to first lesson, I had Gym with the strictest teacher in the school Miss Latina. I turned out to be right on time for once, and I was happy about that.

_Walkin the streets with you in your worn out jeans_  
><em>I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be<em>  
><em>laughing on the park bench thinkin to myself<em>  
><em>Hey isn't this easy?<em>

Once school had finished I walked with Jack and the gang to the Dojo. We stopped at the shops on the way to grab something to eat, but the boys told me and Jack that they would meet us there. We sat down on a park bench that we had to pass to get to the dojo. We just sat eating and talking for about half an hour. He is so easy to talk to, and I can tell him anything, well nearly anything, I can't tell him I love him, it would be awkward because he has a girlfriend and he'll never go out with me. We sat and suddenly got back onto the topic of Donna unfortunately. "Kim, I need to ask you something," He slowly said, I nodded so he continued, "Do you think I should break up with Donna?"

"Why?" I asked cocking my head to the side a bit.

He sighed, "Well she seems really pushy and mysterious at the moment. Kim you're my best friend what do you think I should do? Honestly." He finished.

My head kept yelling _'Brake up with her! Brake up with her!'_ But my heart said differently. I thought about it for a bit, and I wanted him to be happy, even if it didn't make me happy. All I care about is him. And if going out with that slut makes him happy, I'm not stopping that. "I honestly think you should ... just follow your heart," I said honestly, sadness edging my voice a bit.

"Thanks Kim, I think I'll do that," Jack replied smiling and nodding his head. He obviously wasn't going to break up with her. We both got up and threw our rubbish away and continued to the dojo. I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to listen to what Jack was babbling on about as always.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
>I haven't seen it in awhile, since she brought you down<br>You say you find I know you better than that  
>Hey, Whatcha doing with a girl like that?<em>

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers_  
><em>she's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers<em>  
><em>Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find<em>  
><em>That what you're looking for has been here the whole time<em>

We arrived and I went straight into the girls changing room that only I used. I quickly got changed into grey trackie bottoms and a baggy white top, and white scruffy trainers. As I walked out, I went onto the already laid out mats to start stretching. I was stretching until I heard the all too familiar voice of Jack, "Well why were you kissing him then?" He exclaimed, he was obviously talking to Donna, so I turned to see Donna with Frank from the black dragons. She seemed to be sticking up for him. I sighed and shook my head. Oh remember what I said earlier about Donna being a slut? Yeah, that proves my point! Jack then just stormed back in and pushed past me and headed to the boys changing room, grabbing his bag on the way.

As he walked back out, he sat down on the bench we had in there and I tried to get him to calm down, but it was hard. He didn't seem to want to calm down; he had too much anger built up inside him. Then after a little while, I started to see something I've never see him do before. I saw tears pricking his eyes. He must have really loved her. And before I knew it I had tears pricking my eyes too, but I wouldn't let them fall. I just ignored my problems and concentrated on Jack.

It took some time but he finally calmed down, and he just wanted to let the anger out on some training dummies. I just sighed in annoyance and got on with my training.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you_  
><em>been here all along so why can't you see?<em>  
><em>You belong with me<em>

_standin by, waiting at your back door_  
><em>all this time how could you not know that?<em>  
><em>You belong with me<em>  
><em>you belong with me<em>

I walked home and went straight up to my room, I needed to study and get homework done. I saw Jack turn to face me in the window and show me a piece of paper that read _'Are you going tonight?'_ I giggled and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote _'Nope, studying,'_ I turned it to face him, and gave him a pout. He sighed in annoyance, grabbed a bit of paper and wrote on it. I waited patiently as he temped on whether to show me or not. He finally turned it around and it read _'I wish you were,'_ with a sad face at the end of it. He sighed, got up and walked out wearing his usual dark jeans, a plain under top with a plaid jacket over the top with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He also styled it with black high tops.

I watched him leave his room, and he made me think, _does he like me?_ In a way it seemed like he did, but I was probably imagining it. I then scrambled casually through my notes and homework and found my piece of paper that I never got to show Jack, the one that expressed my feelings to him. The one that said I love you.

_Oh I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night_  
><em>I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're about to cry<em>  
><em>I know your favorite songs and you tell me about your dreams<em>  
><em>I think I know where you belong. I think I know it's with me.<em>

I finally decided I was going to go to that party. I was going to go to dress up and go. I found my dress that I never thought I would wear. It was a white strapless dress with a big black belt going round the stomach. The skirt part was quite big and puffy. I also found my black strappy high heels that would match it very well. I got dressed and I thought it actually suited me. You see I never wear dresses. I only ever wore one once. And that was at the Ricky Weaver incident, and I am so not telling that again. I hate his guts after what he did to me! Anyway, I found my make up kit and applied some foundation softly over my face; I didn't want to wear too much. I then found some mascara and applied a couple of strokes over my eye lashes. I then did the same things for my eye liner, blusher and lip gloss.

I then took my blonde hair out of the bun it had been sitting in all day. I found my hair curlers and curled my hair a little bit, and it gave my hair a little bounce. Once I finished I put everything away and rushed downstairs to tell my mum where I was going. I then remembered something, I ran upstairs grabbed it and then attempted to run outside, but I failed as I was wearing heels.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?_  
><em>Been here all along so why can't you see?<em>  
><em>You belong with me<em>

As I arrived I walked casually into the room with everyone staring at me in shock. Even Jack. He started to walk over to me when Donna stopped him and tried flirting with him and obviously trying to get back together with him. But he just made a discussed face and continued walking over to me. I giggled and as he got over to me I grabbed something out my bag, I got the piece of paper and opened it showing him the words _'I love you'_ he smiled and got something out his jean pockets. He finally found it and pulled out a piece of paper that also read _'I love you'_ I smiled wider than I have ever done before, and wrapped my arms round his neck, and he did the same but round my waist. I felt so comfy as we stood there slowly swaying to a love song by Taylor Swift that described us so well. I will never forget that night. The day I got together with Jack Anderson.

He lowered his head so his lips brushed by my ear, his breath sending tingles up my spine, "I love you Kimberly Crawford," He brought his head back and smiled at me.

"I love you too Jackson Anderson," I said smiling wide, we then leaned in for a kiss, and I continued smiling into the kiss.

_Standing by or waiting at your back door  
>All this time how could you not know that<br>You belong with me  
>You belong with me<em>

_Have you ever thought just maybe_  
><em>You belong with me<em>  
><em>You belong with me<em>

Only three words were on my mind at the end of that night. Best. Night. Ever.


End file.
